I'd Do Anything
by kelpiemonkey
Summary: Ahh...my first ever songfic! PLz bear with me if it sucks! its a lil song about Ron and Hermione..read to find out and plz R/R
1. I'd do Anything

A/n: I got so bored so I decided to write a little songfic to "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan. Enjoy! This is my first songfic by the way so please bear with me!  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I'd do anything belongs to Simple Plan!

****

I'd do anything

__

Another day, is going by I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there, and I'm here waiting

Ron Weasley stood and peered out the window of his room and saw Hermione laughing and having fun with Ginny, his sister, and Harry, his best friend. How he admired Hermione so much! Hermione saw him staring at her from outside. She motioned for him to come down and join them. He nodded and picked up a piece of paper from his desk.

And I, wrote this letter in my head, coz so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone and I can't think straight

Ron sneaked to Ginny's room, where Hermione was sleeping for the summer. The three best friends were spending summer at the Burrow and Harry slept at Ron's room and Hermione slept in Ginny's. Ron carefully and quietly slipped the paper into Hermione's bag. 

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

Ron hoped Hermione would see the note and read it. He thought that since he couldn't tell her how he felt personally, he would do it in a note. He ran out the door and went outside with the rest. Hermione ran up to him and jumped on him.

I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past

Ron and Hermione fell and started rolling on the lawn. They were laughing hysterically. Ron liked Hermione since the 3rd year and whenever he tried to get over her, he just can't. 

I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me coz I know I won't forget you

They stopped rolling and lay on top of each other on the lawn. They still couldn't stop laughing. Eventually they stopped and they looked at each other right in the eyes. Hermione blushed and got off Ron. Then they started laughing for no reason again. 

Together we broke all the rules, dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place to never come back

"Ron, remember when we were younger and you, Harry and I used to always get into trouble?" Hermione asked. "I miss the good old days.

"Yeah. I remember. And whenever we think we'll get expelled or suspended, we always somehow weasel our way out of it." Ron recalled. 

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to be famous, that I wanted something more than being a nerd?" Hermione asked. "Those were my dreams…long and forgotten. And look at me now. I'm an Auror who's working her ass off!"

"A very efficient and hard-working Auror I might add." Ron replied. Hermione smiled back at him.

So now, maybe after all this years if you miss me have no fear

I'll be here, I'll be waiting

"Whatever happened to you and Justin by the way?" Ron asked.

"We – we were completely different people. I couldn't get along with him. I wasn't comfortable with him either. Though I have to admit, he was quite a good kisser." Hermione laughed. "What about you and Parvati? You guys made such a cute couple!"

"I didn't really like her that much, actually." Ron said. "I – I fancied someone else. But that person never realized it."

"Oh really." Hermione commented.

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

"Hermione…" Ron began. He looked deep into her bright, brown eyes. 

"Yes?" Hermione asked softly. 

"Nothing." Ron answered. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see him blush.

"Ron you're so weird." Hermione laughed.

I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, 

To try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you will you remember me

Coz I know I won't forget you

Ron thought back through all the times he spent with Hermione. All the years they spent together. And now that they were both 25, their bond remained as strong as ever. They argued here and there, but doesn't everyone? He turned around again and saw Hermione smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione giggled. "It's just that…look at Harry and Ginny. They look so adorable!"

__

I close my eyes, and all I see is you

I close my eyes, I try to sleep I can't forget you (nanana, nananana)

And I'd do anything for you (nananana, nananana, naaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Ron looked at Ginny and Harry. They were sitting under the tree, laughing happily at each other. Harry had something on his hair and Ginny took it out. Then they looked at each other in a loving way. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Hermione giggled. But Ron wasn't seeing 'they'. He was seeing 'them'. As in, him and Hermione. 

"Yeah, they do look adorable." Ron mumbled.

__

I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh somehow I can't put you in the past

That night, Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to get ready for dinner. Just then, Ginny exclaimed, "Look Hermione! A Letter!"

Hermione looked at where Ginny was pointing and picked up a piece of paper neatly folded. She opened it and read it softly. It was from Ron. That letter was the sweetest thing Hermione had ever read in her life and she couldn't help but cry.

I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you

To fall asleep with you, with you yeah…

I'd do anything…to fall asleep with you

I'd do anything…there's nothing I won't do

I'd do anything…to fall asleep with you

I'd do anything…coz I know I won't forget you…

After dinner, Hermione followed Ron outside. Ron was quite nervous because he wasn't sure if Hermione saw the letter yet.

"Um…Ron…" Hermione began. "I read your letter and…"

Ron gulped. He was scared of what she would say. "And…"

"And I think I should admit my true feelings too." Hermione said. "I…."

A/n: Well, I'll just leave it there! I don't know what she should say! I don't want her to say the typical "I love you" crap! I want something more but I don't know what. Well, I don't care if you review on this one or not…but preferably you do (hehehehe) Thank you in advance!

__ ****


	2. THANK YOU! you guys make me so happy

Thank you to my reviewers (I can't believe people actually reviewed! AHHH!!)

****

Shadow Fox – thanks for the tip

****

Ginny Anderson – glad you liked it

****

Quidditch Anyone – hahaha I love your fics I swear you are so good

****

Follow the butterflies – it's sweet like me! Hahaha jkjk. 

****

Lil – Hey my little flip penpal! Hahaha thanks for reviewing

****

Amaia – I think I reviewed your other chaps but I'm not sure…it's just that I'm reading so many stories its hard to keep track

****

Byebye – Hi thanks for the review! I reviewed your story too!

****

Punk-IR-Girl – awww shucks thank you! You're one of the very few people that appreciate me lol.


End file.
